September
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: Una cosa es clara: James y Scorpius se detestan. Bueno, ciertamente es la única. James/Scorpius


**Escuchar bajo el suave encanto de la canción September de Earth, wind and FIRE**

**September**

_Do you remember the 21st night of September?Love was changing the minds of pretendersWhile chasing the clouds away_

James Sirius Potter era afortunado. Había nacido en el momento exacto en el que astrológicamente todos los astros predicaban una futuro venturoso y una vida placentera. Era rico, famoso, estrella en el equipo de Quidditch Halcones de Falmouth, ningún lema le podía haber quedado tan bien como el famoso: "_Vamos a ganar, pero si no ganamos, al menos romperemos unas pocas cabezas_". También era conocido por dar las mejores fiestas, ya sea de Navidad, de Pascuas, de Año Nuevo o simplemente por gusto.

Ese 21 de septiembre no iba a ser la excepción. Festejaba el comienzo del otoño en su mansión en las afueras de Wiltshire.

- ¿Dónde hay Whiskey de fuego? - La suave, sedosa y arrastrada voz de Scorpius Malfoy le provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Búscalo, Malfoy. Por ahí lo encuentres en el fondo del lago, puse una botella especialmente dedicada con tu nombre escrito en plata.

- Me complace saber que gastas tu tiempo y tu fortuna en mí, pero prefiero no mojarme. Quiero evitar sacarte del foco de la atención.

- Me encantaría verte intentarlo. - El desafío brilló en ambos pares de ojos. Sin embargo el rubio se limitó a sonreír cordialmente.

- Sabes que tengo con qué.

- Demuéstralo.

Una vez más se sintieron adolescentes compitiendo por las mejores notas, por las chicas más bonitas, batiéndose en duelo, jugando Quidditch. Se conocieron en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando después de haber chocado al intentar salir ambos a la vez por la pequeña puerta del vagón, Scorpius quedó con unos bonitos bigotes de rata y casualmente, James salió ilesa de esa.

De esa y de tantas otras. Habían sido rivales durante siete tortuosos y extensos años, sólo para terminar trabajando para el mismo equipo. James jugaba y Scorpius lo curaba.

Scorpius Malfoy, medímago titulado, había conseguido su puesto en el equipo el mismo día en que James Potter jugaba su primer partido. Decidido y humillante como era, James la pagó barata, sólo una costilla rota. Feliz por la rápido victoria, había entrado a la sala médica sólo para encontrar a un muy conocido rubio apoyado tras el escritorio y mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Por Merlín, Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué crees que hago? Vine a hacerte hurras. - Scorpius rodó los ojos y se levantó. -Sácate esa ropa apestosa que llevas y siéntate en la camilla, Potter.

- Quieres violarme. Juro que te acuso con el Ministerio de indefensos si me pones un solo dedo encima.

- Si sigues diciendo idioteces voy a poner todo mi puño encima de ti.

James se quitó lentamente la casaca y se sentó en la camilla, entrelazando sus manos por delante. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con diversión. - ¿Encontraste una forma de canalizar tu perversión? Es inteligente hasta conseguiste que te paguen por eso.

Scorpius sonrío de costado mientras se acercó a él, varita en mano. - ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Aquí? - Preguntó mientras clavaba con fuerza la varita en la costilla rota. James se mordió los labios pero no se quejó. - Repíteme lo que acabas de decir, estaba un poco distraído.

- Pervertido abusador. - James no podía quedar callado, si tenía algún defecto era ese. Tenía una lengua incontrolable que lo metía en problemas seguido.

- ¿En serio? - Scorpius hundió aún más la varita y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el gesto de dolor en el otro. - Cuida tu lengua, Potter, no quieres quedarte sin jugar durante toda una temporada por una costilla rota, ¿cierto?

- Maldito manipulador. - El moreno se reprimió mentalmente, odiaba ser tan bocaza.

- Puede ser… - Scorpius dejó la varita a un lado y separó los brazos del jugador, exponiendo su pecho. Anotó unas cuentas cosas en una libreta salida de la nada. Iba a administrarle una poción cuando vio la cara de perrito lastimado del ex gryffindor. - Cambia tu cara de doncella abusada, Potter, que tú no tienes virtud ni cara que proteger.

- Un puesto tengo que proteger. Y una casa, y tengo un cachorrito que se llama Serpientes Malditas Potter. No me dejes morir así, te lo suplico Malfoy… - Para mejorar el efecto hasta había agarrado las manos del rubio y las sostenía con ahínco.

- Malditas Serpientes, no jodas Potter… ¿En serio? - Soltó el agarre y caminó hasta su escritorio riendo. - No eres más infantil porque a tu novia la acusarían de corrupción de menores. - Sacó un vial de poción amarilla y estaba por dársela cuando algo llamó su atención. Para vestirse, James le había dado la espalda y en la cintura del lado izquierdo tenía tatuada una serpiente verde con los ojos plateados. - ¿Qué enferma obsesión tienes con las serpientes, Potter?

James giró, ya vestido. Observó a su antiguo rival antes de sonreír y acercarse a él. - Las serpientes me pertenecen.

De eso ya habían pasado casi dos meses y James evitó a toda costa lesionarse y, si lo hacía, corría hacia la casa de Albus, el fabricante de pociones, para conseguir una cura.

- Tengo la sospecha que en tus oscuros y húmedos sueños morías por terminar en Slyhterin. - El comentario de Scorpius fue realizado con un tono tan impersonal y cotidiano que James dudó hasta de haber escuchado correctamente.

- Deja las amapolas tranquilas, Malfoy. Sabes que tenemos prohibido consumir sustancias extrañas.

- Eso no te impide hacerlo ¿cierto? - La mirada acusadora de aquellos ojos grises logró que el bello de la nuca se le erizara.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Vengo modificando los resultados de tus análisis. -El shock en la cara de James hizo a Scorpius reír.- Era broma.

Los ojos risueños de James se cruzaron con los de Scorpius y ambos sonrieron. - ¿Puedo sacarte a bailar?

-¿Por qué no?

Los jardines de la mansión eran enormes y estaban encantados para que la música llegue con la misma intensidad a todos lados. La grande y morena mano de James agarró la suave y delicada del rubio y lo guió por una serie de laberintos de hierbas hasta llegar a un tablero de ajedrez enorme. El jugador vestía una camisa negra que tenía arremangada hasta los codos y Scorpius apoyó su cara sobre ella, mientras James lo tomaba por la cintura.

- Te escapaste por dos meses… - No había reproche en la sedosa voz del rubio.

- Yo también te extrañé. - La fuerza del abrazo se intensificó.

- ¿Por qué? - Scorpius mantuvo la cabeza apoyada tranquilamente mientras miraba la fiesta al otro lado del laberinto.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo era en la escuela? Con suerte te robaba un beso una vez en el año y ante todo nos detestábamos. Bueno, ya no estamos en edad para esas cosas. Sin embargo, moría por sacarte una sonrisa. Scorpius, moría por volver a la época escolar, dónde besarte significaba lo mucho que te odiaba y lo mucho que me gustaba sentir que yo era mejor.

- Siempre tan romántico. - El rubio levantó la cabeza y mordió sin compasión el cuello del otro, para luego llenarlo de besos suaves.

- ¡Déjame terminar!- James pasó ambos brazos por si cintura haciendo que lo mire. - Ya no te voy a decir que eres mi serpiente, mi propiedad.

- Porque no lo soy. Mira viví tantos años sin el OH-gran-James Potter y estoy muy bien, gracias.

-Lo sé. - Había una complicidad, un relajo en la forma en que trataban el tema, que hacía la conversación parecer hipotética, como si discutieran sobre otros. James apretó juguetonamente su cadera contra la de Scorpius, el cuál tomó la tibia boca de su Némesis, besándolo con cariño, con anhelo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué llegó tu peluda y tonta cabeza de león?

-Ah… - El más alto se inclinó a besar el rubio en la nariz- ¿te extraño? - La música seguía sonando y James los manejaba con esplendida gracia y coordinación. - Hace cinco años, en este mismo día, te besé por primera vez y te dije que eras mío.

- Siempre fuiste muy enfermo. - El rubio apretó su nariz contra la quijada del morocho y rió suavemente.

- Hoy te digo, que soy tu jugador preferido y que mañana me voy a aparecer con alguna parte rota para que me cures.

- ¿Me puedo aprovechar de paso? - Pasó suavemente su lengua contra el borde de la mandíbula del ex Gryffindor, sintiendo como temblaba.

- Claro.

- Y… ¿Puedo ayudarte a romperte algo? La cabeza, por ejemplo, sería una buena excusa sobre por qué nos demoramos tanto ahí encerrados…

- No abuses, Malfoy.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá que paciencia me tienen xD Muchas gracias y espeo lo hayan disfrutado.

Nada me pertenece, espero que hayan hehco los q le dije con la cancion de fondo.

Saludos y nos leemos!


End file.
